


Sweet comfort.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [39]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Body Image, Bulges and Nooks, Deaf Character, F/M, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak, Hermaphroditic Trolls, Jealousy, Male Slash, Mutants, Pansexual Character, Red Romance, Scratching, Trans, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Meulin Leijon x reader smut fiction for male readers.  You have been crushing hard on the cat lady who one day discovers her ex matesprit has moved on and seeks your comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last male reader x female troll fic for a while. If there is a demand for them, I will do more in the future.
> 
> From next week I will be focusing on same sex fictions for a while. Based on previous requests I have decided to do the following.
> 
> Terezi,  
> Dirk,  
> Calliope,  
> Equius,  
> Mindfang,  
> Cronus.
> 
> If they prove popular I will do more.

You have a soft spot for the deaf furry that is Meulin. You can’t help it. She has a lot in common with your sister yet isn't as strong willed. She is always spaced out which annoys many of her fellow trolls but it amuses you. You put it down to the catnip joints she would often enjoy. There is an ex boyfriend, Kurloz. You don’t like him so much. The guy gives you the creeps. He often sneaks off from the group to do his own thing and sniffs around your sister a lot. You have been told the break up was mutual but you can’t help feeling this wasn’t the case as you swear you can see the longing in Meulin's eyes when she looks at him. He rarely looks at her in the same way, rather more like he is amused by her. This makes you angry and if you have to be honest, jealous. How can he treat her like that? Why would he continue to allow her to fawn over him while not rekindling in any way their relationship? It just seems so wrong to you.

Meulin hardly ever speaks to you. You were not sure why. You had thought maybe it was because she was deaf so you asked Horuss to teach you sign language. But this doesn't seem to be the case. She will mostly just blush a shade of olive and look at the ground. This seems to trouble you but you are not sure why. Occasionally she wikk smile and offer you a pre rolled joint which you always refuse but find really sweet of her. You don’t really know why you like her so much but that is just the way it is. She is petite for a troll and full figured. Her horns resemble cat ears and her upper lip curls up slightly giving an appearance of a cat's mouth. You don’t know why olive bloods seemed so keen on cats but Horuss explained once that olive bloods are often taken in by meowbeasts and therefore tend to take on characteristics to be part of the pack.

One day you are walking along and see a sight that turns your stomach. It’s that grotesque mime again. He has his arm around your sis. Apart from the fact you don’t want him touching her, you can’t shake off a bad feeling you are getting. Something is different about him. It takes you a few seconds for it to register but when it does a feeling of dread hits your stomach. His stitches. The ones he put in after deafening Meulin. They are gone. You can see his teeth as he smiles. His face nuzzles into the cheek of your sister. She is smiling too. He gazes at her with his eyes half lidded showing a warmth you have never seen on his face before, not even when around his moirail Mituna. You certainly don’t recall it being used on Meulin. You hear him speak for the first time. He is telling your sister how miraculous she is, how beautiful, how kind. He is practically purring as your sis giggles. Damn it, she has the worst taste in guys. You decide to walk over and knock the pervert out but before you do, you see another sight. Lost in a world of red quadrants, not only had the two love birds failed to see you but they had also failed to see a broken hearted female troll burst into tears and run off. The sight of her former beloved falling into the deepest red for one of her best friends is too much. 

Unusually for you, instead of confronting Kurloz you run straight after Meulin. The in-love couple has completely failed to notice any of the drama taking place around them so someone has to see if she is okay. You run through several memory bubbles to try and catch up with her but she is swift and it is hard to keep track of her. Eventually you end up on the beach. You can hear sobbing from the cave. 

“Meulin? Is that you?” you call out before realising what an idiot you are being. Like she is suddenly going to be able to hear you. After performing a face palm combo x 2, you follow the sound of sobs into the cave. You find a small pile of thick black curly hair in a corner. You carefully place a hand on her shoulder gently so you do not startle her. She looks up at you with green tears streaming down her face. This just kills you inside. You crouch down and take her in your arms. She nuzzles into your chest, grasping onto your sweater. She calms down a little and the two of you just cuddle for what seems to you like hours. Then she looks up into your face. You smile down at her reassuringly which prompts the first smile you have see from her for a while. She pulls slightly on your sweater and leans up, kissing you gently on the lips and surprising you. Her mouth taste slightly salty from the tears but there is also an overwhelming sweet taste of melon. You open your mouth slightly inviting her to explore deeper and she takes your offer. Her tongue runs across the back of your teeth. Her hands let go off your sweater to embrace the back of your head as your own hands travel down to her waist. She pulls away and gazes at you with the same look you saw on Kurloz only hours ago. 

“You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that.” you sign with one hand to her. Her smile increases threefold. 

“Purrhaps mew can show me what else mew want to do...” she teases. A soft purr starts in her throat. 

“Are you sure about this?” you ask, “I don’t want to do anything you will regret because of Kurloz.” 

“I purrrromise it is okay. It was just a shock, that was all. I knew he would never have me back but I never expected him to find someone else. At least she is good fur him. Besides, I have kinda been shipping myself with someone else.” she smiles at you. This makes you so happy you could leap mountains. You pull off your sweater as she looked open mouthed at your bare chest. She runs her hands over your flesh with curiosity and longing. 

“Where are your scars?” she asks. 

“Humans don’t have them.” you reply, “We are born pretty much just mini versions of ourselves.” She smiles at the reaction she seems to be getting from your nipples thanks to her touch. She then pulls off her own coverings. Troll breasts seem very similar to human expect no nipples and they are firmer to the touch. But they still seem soft and responsive as you discover when you begin to kiss them earning a deeper purr. You run a hand across one of the scars on her side which makes her gasp out. 

“______! Mew seem to know what mew are doing!” she giggles.

"Well this isn't my first rodeo you know." you grin. You slide a hand under her skirt but she pulls back. "Did I do something wrong?" you ask.

"No, it's just cat I know human females don't have bulges. I don't want to repuuuulse mew." she sighs.

"I don't have a problem with it." you smile, "I think everything about you is hot." She purrs happily as you begin to remove her skirt and panties. Even her bulge is cute. Little but thick. You suck your fingers before inserting them into her nook. She shudders at your touch. You then begin to pump them in and out as she mews and whimpers your name. You then take the now thrashing tentabulge into your mouth. She covers her face as she turns bright green, sweat rolling down her face. 

"Mmmmmmmm __________... oh Gog _________!" she pants. Her breasts rise and fall frantically as she tries to catch her breathe. Another finger joins in, then another. Her hands are now on the back of your head as her cries start to sound out through the cave, echoing off the walls as her own tighten around you. Her first orgasm hits her like a wave. 

You pull back and admire your handy work. The naked troll is covered in her own juices, gasping for air and looking flushed. You make quick work of your zipper before sliding into her. She bites her bottom lip, excited to go again. When you start to move, you are careful as she is still tight. Her soft flesh cushions your body as you bite and suck the skin of her breasts.

"Purlease _____. I....aaah... purlease don't be gentle. I am so red for mew. Purlease fill me up. Make me feel like one of your human women. Purlease...." she moans before tossing her head back and letting out a cry as you crash into her. All the built up desire you have for her is released in one cry as she claws your back. You mutant monochrome streaked blood trickled down your spine. You flip her over so she can no longer use you as a scratching post. Reaching around, you pump her bulge as she squeals with pleasure. Her purrs vibrate up the length of your cock. You slam into her so hard you feel her screams which cause you to explode into her. 

Hours later when you are finally able to walk again, the two of you leave the cave happy and in love. A new matespritship appears.

"What are you going to do about Puuurloz and your Sister?" asks Meulin, "I think they make a cute ship!"

"I am not sure..." you reply putting your arm around your new matesprit, "How vulnerable are Indigo bloods to big hammers?"


End file.
